


4. Awakening

by myheartisacanvas



Series: Final Fantasy XV: Parallels [4]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feels, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartisacanvas/pseuds/myheartisacanvas
Summary: When Gladiolus lets the tides of consciousness carry him away from an ocean of sleep...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire game. Do not read if you haven't played it.
> 
> I had an emotional time writing this one, especially since I kept playing Noctis' Theme on Youtube (I feel like it would be a great soundtrack to go with this piece of work). I hope you all enjoy the ending.

Gladiolus woke gently, letting the tides of consciousness carry him from an ocean of sleep. Outside, the sounds of the ocean and cries of seagulls so common at Galdin Quay helped create a soft din that made Gladio feel immediately at ease. It felt as if he hadn’t slept in a bed forever, considering that the group had camped under the stars for several days on end.

Contentedly, Gladio flexed his naked body over the surface of the Queen sized bed, trying to massage each fiber of his muscles into the fabric.

“It’s too early,” groaned Noctis from beside him. “Go back to sleep.”

The equally naked Prince was still recuperating from their late-night romp from yesterday.  

“Look on the bright side,” said Gladio, kissing Noctis gently, “at least you can take naps in the car without me judging you.”

“I’m taking naps on the car regardless,” said Noct, eyes still closed.

“Why don’t you stay awake?” asked Gladio. “Pretty soon, this bachelor life of ours is going to be like a dream after your wedding.”

“Really? It doesn’t feel like a dream,” said Noct. He leant over and kissed Gladio. It was soft but passionate, releasing waves of love that hung in the air like an ocean mist.

“Interesting. Will you be saying the same thing when you’re as old as your father and have three kids who keep taking up all your time?

“I will.”

“How about when you’re whithered and greying and have Alzheimer’s?”

“I will know who you are,” said Noctis, “from head to toe, and I’ll remember everything you’ve done for me.” Another kiss, just as powerful and consuming as the one before it.

“How are you so sure?”

“Isn’t there an old saying? Love is not a memory; it’s a feeling that resides in your heart and soul.” Gladio recognized the line from a popular novel that they read together years ago.

“You make a convincing argument," said Gladio as he gently touched Noctis' thigh, "but I’m still not letting you nap if you go back to sleep.”

Noctis sighed, and slowly crawled out of the bed, stretching his limbs in the morning sun.

“I might as well see if that cat’s still pining for food outside,” Noctis said, putting on his clothes. “Damn thing looked half-starved.”

“I’ll wake Prompto up,” said Gladio, also dressing. “If he’s late for breakfast one more time, I don’t know what Ignis will do to him.”

The two finished changing and, holding hands, walked out into the sunny resort and wondered what adventures awaited them on that day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gladiolus woke gently, letting the tides of consciousness carry him from an ocean of sleep. The sunlight and the crowd din so common at Galdin Quay helped create a soothing atmosphere that made Gladio feel immediately at peace. It felt as if he hadn’t felt the sunlight in ages, or slept in a soft bed either.

“You chose this morning to wake up early?” groaned a naked Noctis from beside him. In a flash, Gladio remembered everything that happened: finding a scarred Ignis who could no longer see, trying to break the crystal that will be Noctis’ cocoon for ten years, seeing Noct climb up the Citadel steps knowing full well it was the last time they’ll see one another again…

Then, Gladio started to cry.

“Wait…what’s wrong?” asked Noct, turning over to face Gladio concernedly.

“I just had this dream…it felt so vivid…everyone was dead and there was no sunlight and none of this…” Gladio gasped, trying to stumble through all his emotions while holding back the tears.

“But that’s what dreams are, aren’t they?” said Noct. “Fantasies that your mind comes up with when you’re not awake.”

“It was long, and painful,” said Gladio. “I knew how it was going to end, but I ignored all that just because I wanted to spend one more moment with you.”

“And now you’re here. It’s OK, Gladdy. Cry it all out.”

“I was getting so tired. Everyone kept telling me how strong I was but I just couldn’t go on anymore.” Gladio started sobbing into Noct’s shoulder.

For a moment, the room was silent except for the larger man’s sobs and whimpers. Then, when Gladio stopped crying, he recounted the events of the dream, starting from King Regis’ death to the moment Gladio fell defending the Citadel. But already, the dream was starting to fade and only bits and pieces remained of the vivid memory.

“I remembered when I knew it was time…the only regret was that I never told you how much you meant to me.”

 There was a long silence as Noct processed the information.

“Thanks for listening to me,” Gladio said, lowering his head in embarrassment, “the ramblings of a half-crazed dreamer who normally can’t tell a story for his life.”

“It was a great story. And you don’t need to worry,” said Noct, cupping Gladio’s cheek with his hand. “I will never forget everything you’ve done for me, and I’ll never forget you either…from your head to your toe.”

He leant over and kissed Gladio. It was soft but passionate, releasing waves of love that hung in the air like an ocean mist.

Gladio blinked. He was sure that there had been a kiss like this before, as if from a previous life or a moment so ephemeral that his mind couldn’t grasp it.

“Why don’t we go back to sleep?” asked Noct. “The morning’s still young, and Ignis and Prompto are still sleeping too. I’m sure you can give us a happier ending this time.”

The two settled back into the sheets, cradling each other.

“There won’t be room left for another dream after this; it’s already eight,” said Gladio. “All right, Your Highness, let's try and make this ending count.”

“Give us one where we grow old together,” murmured Noct, already half-asleep, “and still love each other as much as we do now. You can tell me all about it in the car later. If you won’t let me nap, that is…”

With that, Gladio closed his eyes.  And, with Noctis and the sound of the sea keeping him company, he let the waves of unconsciousness carry him into his final fantasy.


End file.
